


A Lesson in Time Lord Biology

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fructose Intolerance gag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, The Doctor has an allergic reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor learns to check fruits before eating them...





	A Lesson in Time Lord Biology

The Doctor and Rose were enjoying the market on Akhaten. He had particularly taken a liking to a greenish spiky fruit, like a cross between a pineapple and a melon. 

 

“Didn’t you say you’ve been here before? When?” Rose asked. 

 

“Yeah, long time ago with my g..” he stopped short, his face fell, remembering.

 

“With who?”

 

“No one,” he lied. 

 

Suddenly, the Doctor felt a slight spasm in his lower intestine. His stomach grumbled. He felt with his hand, slight wobbly-ness. 

 

“You ok?” Rose asked, noticing the hand on the stomach.

 

“I don’t know,” The Doctor replied, uncertainly. 

  
“Probably just a warning,” she assured him. 

 

“Of what?” he asked, looking at her quizzically. 

 

“You know,” she explained, pointing down from her abdomen.

 

The Doctor blushed slightly. “Oh. You know, I don’t really get those like that,” he stated. 

  
“What? You don’t get  _ warned _ ?” Rose asked, with an amused smirk.

 

“I guess I do, but gentler. Time Lord digestion goes much slower, my tummy has more time to break the news of impending.. You know,” the Doctor explained, rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

 

“Well, I’m not surprised, you had like a dozen of those fruits, what were they called again?” Rose asked.

 

“Glandolins. Resembles several earth fruits all at once, including the distinct spots on a mango,” the Doctor replied.

 

“What spots?” Rose asked, not seeing any spots on the fruits behind her. 

 

The Doctor inspected one of the fruits. He too, noticed the lack of spots.

  
“Oh! I misidentified it. They’re not glandolins, they’re zaggles! Subtly different, but..” the Doctor exclaimed, before halting his sentence in panicked thought.    
  
“But?” Rose asked curiously. The Doctor’s eyes went wide, before he covered them with his hands in exasperation. 

 

“The most important difference, is that glandolins are fine to eat, while zaggles..I’m allergic to,” he stated in worry. 

 

“And that’s why your tummy’s in a fuss? Like ‘fructose intolerance’?” Rose asked in concern. The Doctor nodded. 

 

“Well, it’s gonna be alright, we just gotta get back to the TARDIS quick as we can, “ Rose assured him, as she began leading him quickly through the market back to the TARDIS. 

  
“Ooh,” the Doctor whimpered, clutching his stomach. 

 

“Nearly there,” Rose comforted, stroking his back. She opened the door for him and closed it behind them.

 

“Toilet’s this way, come on. You’re gonna make it don’t worry,” Rose told him reassuringly, following him down a corridor. Halfway to the toilet, the Doctor felt the result of the fruits at the lowest point of his stomach. He quickly put a hand to his rear as a precaution. 

  
“Oh no! Rocket launch in 10..9..” he announced, sprinting towards the loo, bolting in and slamming the door behind him. He got his trousers and pants down just in time, exploding with “timey-wimey stuff” as soon as his behind hit the seat. He groaned and sighed in pained relief. Wiping three times, once with a wet wipe, he flushed, washed his hands and went out to Rose, who was waiting right outside the door. 

  
A red-faced Time Lord greeted Rose with a smile. 

  
“Feel better?” Rose asked. 

  
“Much better. For an allergenic fruit, it does know how to make a  _ swift _ exit..” the Doctor noted, happily. Rose chuckled at the comment. 

 

They walked back to the console room, laughing together at the events. The End.


End file.
